


Forgiveness in My Regrets

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cuddles, F/F, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Stained Claws!, They're starting to heal, This is the continuation of, beginning of fluff, that they still have feelings for one another, they're becoming friends again, this is soft, though you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra sat in the garden of the Bright Moon castle, looking at her hands that had been shackled. She wondered why despite the fact that she could not escape she felt so free. Maybe it was that she no longer felt the guilt weighing her down.Day 14: Regret





	Forgiveness in My Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of Stained Claws! I made it a two-parter because I felt it was easier to handle the story that way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The wind blew through the garden, ruffling the flower petals that had bloomed just earlier that morning. Catra found herself sat right in the morning moonlight, her gaze locked onto the sky above.

After what she had done, she would have never thought that she would find herself outside again. Yet Princess Sparkles… no, she wasn't a princess anymore because of her… _Queen_ Glimmer, had found it in herself to allow Catra some freedom for having saved Adora.

The brunette wondered if what she did could even be considered saving… Since she was the one that had inflicted the lethal wound on Adora in the first place. She supposed not… But she hadn't told them that she had been the one to do so, but she had quickly realized that it was obvious that she had done it.

A sigh fell from Catra's lips as she closed her eyes, her hands shifting slightly within the large shackles that ensure she could not escape. She didn't blame them for doing this, it was cautious of them taking into account the track record that Catra had against them.

And in a way, it was comforting for Catra. Not because she was tied up, but because she would not have to look at the hands that had nearly ended the life of her former best friend.

She had no idea if Adora would ever even give her a second glance after everything that she had done, after denying her every single time that the blonde attempted to reach out to her and pull her from the dark. But there was a bit of hope in her heart that maybe one day, Adora would allow for the two of them to be close again.

Catra doubted it though, she had pushed too far and fallen too deep into her anger. The most she'd be able to do was take the fall for her actions and hope that she'd be allowed to keep herself.

For a split second, she thought to herself if saving Adora had truly been worth the loss of her freedom, but her mind and her heart quickly gave her the answer to that idiotic question.

**_Yes_**…

It had been more than worth it to save Adora, the one person that always had hope that she would eventually do the right thing… Even when she had done everything wrong… And Catra had managed to push her to almost entirely give up on her.

It made her wonder what good Adora saw in her sometimes when it nearly caused the blonde her life and almost ended the entire planet.

Catra sat back up, hearing the guards behind her tense up from her movement. She wasn't planning to go anywhere. She didn't have a place to go since she abandoned the Horde. She had nowhere and no one…

The brunette brought her knees into her chest, managing to wrap her arms around her knees. She was trapped here in Bright Moon, but if she was being honest with herself, she felt lighter than before.

Maybe it was the guilt that had once plagued her had finally faded away? No, that's not right… It was the anger that had once consumed her entire being had dwindled with the time she had gotten to use to think about her past decisions.

She continued to contemplate her decisions in silence, not registering the unsteady footsteps that approached her from behind.

"Hey Catra…" The familiar voice rang in her ears, her body tensing up as she slowly uncurled from her balled-up position, turning to face the source of the voice.

"Hey Adora… I-" Catra stopped herself from speaking, the hesitation evident in her expression as she turned away from the blonde, curling back up into a ball.

She heard the footsteps shuffle closer, seeing the shadow that was cast by the other on the ground. "Can I sit by you?" She heard the other ask, shrugging in response.

Adora carefully settled herself beside the magicat, hissing slightly as her wrapped injury rubbed against the bandages on her skin.

Catra looked up in worry when she heard the sound before looking away with guilt overflowing in her eyes. "Are… you okay?"

The blonde seemed to have a shocked look on her face for a moment before giving her a small nod and looking up towards the sky. "I'm… doing better than I was before… Not dying on the operating table anymore." She said in an attempt to make a joke, wincing when she saw that her words only made the brunette curl away from her.

"You should go back inside… You should be getting rest, not being out here where you could get hurt because…" The rest of the sentence was left unspoken, though for the two of them it was clear what she was going to say.

** _…because of me._ **

Adora frowned and carefully nudged Catra's arm, making the magicat peek up at her former friend for a moment. "Hey… I'm okay… The others told me that you dragged me to the Rebellion side to get me help… so thanks."

The words of gratitude made Catra hiss and bury her face in her knees. "DON'T THANK ME FOR THAT!"

Catra trembled as she tried to keep her tears from spilling over her eyes, but no attempt was able to stop the droplets from rolling down her cheeks.

"If… it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have needed medical attention in the first place, Adora. I was the one that injured you in the first place!" The brunette roared as she wept, Adora's eyes widening at her reaction.

"Catra, it's not y-"

"Don't you dare tell me it's not my fault when you know that almost everything that's happened is my fault! I hurt you, I pulled the damn lever, I nearly killed more times than I can count! Why is Sparkles even keeping me here as a prisoner?! Would… Wouldn't it just be easier to get rid of the problem?"

** _To get rid of me?_ **

Adora stayed quiet for a while, unsure if Catra would want any comfort from her or if her words would be of any assistance to her former friend.

The blonde sighed and turned towards Catra, pulling her into her arms and holding her close. She could feel the other stiffen in her hold, her body trembling as her sobbing only increased with Adora's embrace.

"Adora… let me go…" Catra murmured, fighting weakly against her but quickly gave up when she heard the pained hiss coming from the blonde. "Why are you doing this? It's not worth it… Not after everything that I've done…"

The brunette felt Adora intake a deep breath and tighten her grip on her.

"It is worth it… I knew you weren't a bad person, Catra… You saved my life… knowing that if you made that decision that you would have to face consequences…" Adora started off quietly, her hand gently rubbing Catra's back to comfort her.

She sighed and closed her eyes before continuing. "I care about you, Catra… And I know that I made a lot of mistakes… I have so many regrets that I need to face… But for me to do that, I need you to allow me to be by your side again…"

Catra's eyes widened for a moment before sliding close as she allowed herself to slowly relax in Adora's arms. "Why would you want that?... You should hate me, Adora… All I did was hurt you for something that you couldn't control…"

She felt Adora shift and shaking her head. "I had control over asking you to cover for me… instead of bringing you with me… Am I responsible for your choices? No, I'm not… but my handling of the situation didn't help either… Neither of us is completely at fault…"

The magicat whimpered softly. "I was hurt… when you left me alone because you were the only reason I stayed, you know?" Catra sniffled, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. "Shadow Weaver hurt me since we were kids and… and you never seemed to see it…

Adora stayed silent, focused on listening to the other's every word intently.

"And then… you left the Horde when you saw strangers in pain… but not once did you see me in pain and want to leave…" Catra sighed tiredly. "I felt as though you didn't care… that my pain wasn't enough to make you see that the Horde was bad… But you were able to see it within hours of seeing it to strangers… you broke our promise..."

The brunette tried to move away, but the blonde just pulled her back. "I'm sorry, Catra... I know that I can't change the past... I know that I can't stop the pain... But I'm sorry for breaking the promise we made..." Adora whispered in her ear, her voice quivering with each word.

"I'm sorry too... For hurting you and... And your friends..." Catra murmured, burying her face against Adora's chest. "Do you think... You'd ever be able to forgive me for what I did?"

Adora couldn't help but smile as she pressed her lips softly against Catra's cheek. "It'll take some time... But I think that if you're willing to give me a chance to make things right... I'll try to do the same."

Catra gasped softly at the feeling of Adora's lips on her skin, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Okay... I'd like to try... You should probably head back inside though... Queen Sparkles will probably wonder where you are."

A giggle rattled Adora's body. "Nah... She can wait a few minutes for me... I'd like to stay and speak to you... I've missed you after all..."

Catra bit her lip shyly as a smile slipped onto her lips. "Hey... I missed you too..." 


End file.
